


ho ho homicide

by summerdayghost



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Christmas, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: literally just mac eating a chick





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my ex like a few years ago. I think this may have been the first Marvel thing I ever wrote. She wanted a thing about Mac eating someone, and that's what this is. She didn't hate it persay, by she wanted me to improve it. She didn't think it was graphic enough. I never got around to doing that. I found it, and I'm not sure why I felt like posting it.
> 
> I'm not entirely familiar with the Dead Dove: Do Not Eat tag, and I may be misusing it, but it felt appropriate.
> 
> Fair warning that I was not as familiar with Mac as I could have been at the time of writing this.

People typically aren't very comfortable discussing cannibalism outside of a life or death hypothetical. Heck, sometimes they aren't even comfortable with it then. The average person person doesn't spend very much time thinking about the taste of human flesh. If they topic was ever to come up they would probably say one of two things. One: that it would probably taste like chicken because everything tastes like chicken. Two: that they didn't know. Either way they would be changing the subject soon.

It doesn't taste like chicken. Not at all. Human flesh is much too sweet to be chicken. If Mac had to compare it to any other kind of meat he would probably say venison or pork. He had always found it funny that humans tasted like the animals they were most like.

Humans were like pigs because of their greed. They had a constant need for more. More money. More status. More stuff. More food. Oh god, more food. They isn't a single thing a human wouldn't put in their mouth when they are feeling slightly hungry.

Humans were like deer because they were things to be hunted. They were fun to hunt. They would run and scream thinking they could somehow access safety. They were always so afraid that Mac could practically smell it.

Human blood, however, tasted much different than human flesh. Blood was metallic. The flavor of blood was the same flavor one would experience while sucking on screws and pennies.

At the moment Mac was sitting alone at a perfectly set dining table eating the kind woman that set the table for him in the first place.

The silverware was actual silver. He could tell from the noise the knife made hitting the fork as he tore into her. If Mac had learned anything from his parents, it was that silver had a distinct sound.

While he technically didn't need to use cutlery to scrape the flesh away from the bone, he found it soothing. It was _fun_.

He glanced at the clock for a moment. Her husband and kids would be arriving soon.

Mac originally didn't want to them to walk in on this scene, but now he didn't care one bit. Let the kids see mommy like this. A little psychological damage was always fun. Perfect Christmas present if you were to ask him.

As the sound the front door unlocking echoed though out the house the blood began to drip down his chin. Mac smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.
> 
> P.S. The comments are only moderated out of fear of my ex. She doesn't like comics anymore (in fact she actively hates them), so there is slim chance of her ever seeing this, but still. I'm not afraid to admit that the thought of interacting with her is a bit scary. If you aren't her, it doesn't matter what you say, I'll approve it or whatever you do to moderated comments.


End file.
